But What Are You Really?
by BigBootBitch
Summary: After the peaceful conclusion, Connor is struggling to adjust to his new life and being the newest member of the DPD. However,things just kept getting worse as more and more androids are unexpectedly going missing. Will Connor be able to solve this mystery? Will he be able to find his place in this new world?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Okay, so, I am completely rewriting this story I know it's crazy but I honestly just didn't feel like it was telling the story how I wanted it to be told. So I've edited and moved around some chapters! I just wanted to provided the best ctory for you lovely people! Hope you aren't too upset.**

Connor seemed to dance around the kitchen of the small house in the suburbs outside of Detroit, dishes in his hands and headphones in his ears. Sumo let out a small bark at the muffled music coming from the android, disturbing his sleep. "Shhh, we don't want to wake Hank," Connor said as he threw a scrap of Hank's half-eaten dinner to the dog with a wink.

Connor knew Hank would lecture him in the morning for cleaning up his mess yet again but he wanted to delay the inevitable as long as possible. He didn't really mind Hank's lectures though, ever since the Revolution happened and ended about a month ago Connor had been staying with Hank and it was an adjustment for both them. Connor had never lived with anyone so learning to adjust to Hank's "lifestyle" had been both difficult and new.

Honestly, everything since that night on Jericho had been difficult and new. He had no idea how terrifying it would be to actually be alive, to have to make his own choices. The way it made him feel so full and yet so empty at the same time, so lost yet confident. It reminded him of that android from the homicide, Carlos Ortiz's Android and the confusion Connor had felt when he said he hid in the attic because he didn't know what to do. But now Connor perfectly understood.

He rubbed the LED on his head. Connor remembered thinking how irrational he thought those androids had been before he deviated. Why would you stay at the scene of a crime you'd just committed? Why did they put themselves in dangerous situations if they truly were afraid to die? He remembered using that to rationalize saying they were just 'defective machines.' if they were truly alive they wouldn't want to die and therefore avoid anything dangerous.

He knew now that kind of thinking was incorrect. Connor had risked his own life constantly to save those he cared for. He remembered storming into Cyberlife tower knowing there was a 92% chance he would not leave there alive. He'd been ready to die that night just so his people had a chance. And Connor would do it again.

"CONNOR!"

A glass shattered against the hard tile as he sped to grab his gun, Connor whipped the door open to Hank's bedroom. The glaring red of his LED flooded the room, "Hank! What's wrong?" he said as he swept the room but found no threat. As he scanned Hank he noticed his heart rate was elevated and he was perspiring.

"For fuck's sake, Connor, I'm fine," Hank grumbled head in his hands.

Connor just stared at him confused, gun still in his hand. "You yelled my name, I thought you may have been in danger."

"The only danger in my bedroom is you barging in with a loaded gun!" Hank yelled back as he laid back on the bed.

"Okay, Lieutenant." Connor tucked the gun into the back of his pants, convinced Hank was safe, and he went to exit the room. "Sorry to disturb you."

"Uh... Connor?"

"Yes Hank?" he said turning on his heel.

"Um… Uh… sorry. You just scared me was all," Hank looked down, embarrassed by the fact he was apologizing as well as how bad he was at it. It wasn't a convincing apology and Hank knew it.

"Thank you," Connor smiled at the simple act, he was not use to people respecting him enough to apologize. Something he still was not familiar with rushed over him, he still couldn't pinpoint what it was, like warmth and certainty, maybe belonging? "Can I ask you a personal question, Lieutenant?"

He sighed. "Only if you finally stop calling me lieutenant."

"Sorry Hank." Connor made a mental note not to fall back into that habit again. "Why did you yell for me in the first place?"

Hank shrugged now sitting on the edge of the bed. "Nightmare, I guess."

Connor thought about that for a while, nightmare, an unpleasant and/or often frightening dream, he knew the word of course, but he had no real reference of what it represented. How could he? He didn't have the ability to dream and he'd only recently learned the unpleasantness that he'd come to understand as fear. He felt it now as he thought of being randomly put in a fearful or stressful alternate reality for hours with no control. No wonder Hank had been angry.

"Connor are you alright? You're red." Hank interrupted motioning to his temple.

Hank was right his stress had raised to 67%, "Um, Yes, just trying to understand the whole concept of dreaming and nightmares." He thought on it again. "It seems quite unpleasant."

He chuckled. "Yeah kid, it's definitely not fun."

"Wait, Lie-Hank, I still don't understand why you said my name?" Connor asked having been distracted by the thought of nightmares earlier.

"Well, it was about you dying," Hank answered frankly.

"Oh."

Hank laid back down in the bed. "Now get some sleep, Connor. It's your first day tomorrow remember?"

Connor considered reminded Hank yet again that he did not need to sleep at all. Even though he had been given what used to be the guest room he'd barely stepped foot in it. "Of course. Good night."

"Night Connor." He heard as he closed the door behind him.

Connor didn't know what to think as he slowly wandered back to the kitchen. He felt that warmth again but also a tightness, anxiety, maybe guilt? It was nice to know Hank cared for him, but he felt strange that such negatives could come from a positive feeling for someone. He kneeled to clean the glass he'd broken and noticed thirium on a particularly jagged piece of glass, a trail of it lead to Hank's room. Confused, Connor checked the bottom of his socks and to his surprise, he found his left sock was wet with blue blood. He must have been so distracted about Hank he hadn't even noticed the system warning until just now.

"Come on Jeffery, help him out, hell, help me out, you know he's competent." Connor could hear Hank yelling once again at Captain Fowler through the glass of his office. He became suddenly aware that Hank had not quite sorted out all the details of his new employment. Connor had to pull himself from the scene playing out before him.

He caught a glimpse of the news on TV in the break room as he waited. The news anchor was discussing the continued Congress meetings on the validity of androids as an intelligent species as an image of Markus and the deviants singing appeared on the screen. "The android known as Markus, as well as a few other deviants, have been in contact with Congress in hopes to show them that they are indeed alive."

They transitioned to a clip of Markus, in a well-tailored navy suit on the steps on an important looking building. "We are here to remind Congress not only are we a new intelligent species but that we are people who deserve dignity and rights. I am very honored to speak to Congress regarding this extremely important issue." His distinct eyes shined with the same determination and understanding he always seemed to possess. Connor wondered how he was always so self-assured. Markus always seemed so confident in everything he did. Connor couldn't help but wonder why he didn't.

"We expected the results of these meetings to come to a decision by the end of the week."

"Connor!" Hank called from the top of the stairs to Fowler's office and motioned for him to join them.

As he entered the pristine office, Connor scanned the room, Hank's jaw was clenched, and his arms were crossed tightly across his chest. Captain Fowler quickly scrolled through the terminal on his desk. Connor knew this meeting hadn't gone great.

"Captain Fowler, it's nice to see you again." He greeted.

The captain nodded to android standing in front of him. "Okay Connor, so here's what I can do," Hank mumbled incoherently in the background obviously displeased with whatever agreement they'd come to. "Since we have been limited the number of androids we are able to employ and in what positions, you can come on officially as Police Assistant Android. However, you will only be working with Hank exclusively and working mostly as a detective until everything gets sorted out in Washington."

Connor smiled. From Hank's demeanor, he had assumed the meeting had gone absolutely terrible. He was just happy to be given the opportunity to do what he was meant to, it felt good to have some type of purpose again. With almost all his time being spent in the house, he was starting to go insane. Even the idea that he could get stir crazy was a little funny to him. "Thank you very much, Captain. I'm very excited to join the team."

Jeffery reached into his desk and pulled out a small box. "Here's your uniform, for now, you have to be identified as an android and all times." There was another scuff from Hank as Connor grabbed the box with the DPD crest and the large Cyberlife font laid over it. Connor wasn't sure how he felt about having to wear the uniform either, again he felt that tightness and just a hint of fear. "I'm keeping you two assigned to crimes involving androids. Go ahead and change Connor and you two can get to work."

Hank stormed out of the office as usual. "Thank you again, Captain."

Captain Fowler looked at Connor with confusion. "You're Welcome, Connor, I know you'll do great."

Connor closed the glass door gently behind him as he followed Hank to his desk. As Connor approached, he noticed Hank biting his lips. "This is fucking bullshit," he mumbled to himself.

"It's really okay Hank. I'm glad to be officially part of the team." Connor responded hopefully.

"No, it really isn't Connor. If you're wearing that uniform on the street, they will tear you apart."

He knew Hank was right. As soon as Connor saw the uniform he knew the implications that came with it. While things were definitely getting better for androids, Connor knew better than to go out in the city by himself identified as one. Even when he was just walking Sumo around the block he wore a hat to cover his LED. He guessed he could have removed it but for some reason, he couldn't get himself to part with it. However, this uniform would make him a target. "You know I can handle myself." He said confidently as he headed to the restroom.

As he entered the restroom, Connor couldn't help but stare at the image of himself in the mirror. The man in front of him looked... foreign. A mix of two people. The man wore fitted jeans and a tailored white shirt, but it was contrasted by a baggy brown leather jacket and a gray beanie pulled tightly over his hair. He contemplated the unfamiliar man in the mirror as he pulled off his hat.

 _That's better,_ he thought. His dark wavy hair just barely fell in his face as he ran his fingers through it. He looked at the small circle on his temple, it was so simple, yet it meant so much. It was a brand. To many, it was his whole identity. Once they saw that, all he was was an android. Connor hadn't quite decided what it meant to him yet.

He took an unnecessary breath as he tore himself from the unfamiliar man in the mirror and moved to a stall to change. He considered changing in front of the mirror before he remembered that most humans were uncomfortable with that. Connor looked at the uniform for just a moment before slipping it on and neatly folding his clothes.

As he stepped back out in front of the mirror he couldn't help but think of the android who was supposed to wear this uniform before… everything happened. Connor wondered if he was in that warehouse he freed, or if he was in Jericho, he wondered if he died fighting for his freedom or if he was left in a junkyard. Connor shook the thought from his head as he took one last look at himself, as he left the restroom to rejoin Hank, he couldn't help but notice the uniform was just a tad too small.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Yikes. I forgot to udpate on here so I'm about to be adding 3 chapters! Let me know what you think! -Cork**

Markus sat nervously, a large analog clock ticked loudly in the large lobby of Senator Miller's office. It read 10:07, of course, late again. He wondered how much time he'd wasted waiting for politicians who were always late for appointments.

"She only seven minutes late, Markus," Simon said calmly, seemingly reading his mind.

"Yeah well, I wouldn't care so much if even one senator had either been on time or taken us seriously," Markus responded. They still had no allies in Washington, no one wanted to say they were pro-Android rights. He just hoped this meeting wouldn't go as bad as the last one did.

Just last week Markus and North had gone to senator pleading their of listening to them he amused himself with insulting them. He repetitively called North 'Traci' for the entirety of the meeting, despite Markus' numerous corrections, which of course left both North and even him fuming. Then just to further insult them he decided to end by saying, "So you two plan to rule your people, you? A Nurse and a Whore."

With that North lost it, slamming her fist on his desk, "For your information, I wasn't a whore, I was a slave. I had no choice in the matter, not that assholes like you cared though? Just a machine, right? You might as well go crazy, right?! I bet you know quite a bit about that right?"

The man had just laughed as they left his office, North fighting back tears. He had hated the pained look she hid as she hurried from the office.

"None of these meetings have gone well, I don't understand why they still don't get it?"

Simon placed his hand on Markus' leg. "They'll come around we just need to be patient."

He hated that he was right, he wanted to be angry, but even he knew that wasn't the right path. They had to continue on the peaceful path showing they would not back down but also not turn violent. It was like walking a tightrope. "I hate that you're always right," Markus said as he grabbed the hand on his leg.

"Markus? The Senator's ready for you." A young male assistant greeted. Simon's hand flew back to his side as they stood. As he led them to the office, Markus couldn't help but steel himself for the next horrible interaction. "Sorry for the wait. Do you need anything? Some water maybe?"

Markus looked to Simon and back at the man. "Um no. Thank you."

He blushed suddenly realizing his mistake. "Oh. Sorry, a force of habit I guess." As they approached a large wood door, he knocked, opening the door. "Senator, Markus and his colleague are here."

"Of course, Curt, Thank you." A woman came from behind the large wooden desk, she was quite young for a senator, probably in her mid-40s. Her slightly greying hair was cut bluntly at her shoulders not a single hair out of place. Her dark brown eyes seemed to swallow you whole. She eagerly reached her hand to him. "Emily Miller. It's a pleasure to meet you, Markus."

He returned the handshake. "I'm glad we can be meeting as well, Senator, this is Simon, a trusted member of Jericho."

Simon held out his hand as well, "Nice to meet you, Senator Miller."

"Please, call me Emily." Simon nodded. "Have a seat."

The two androids sat in large chairs across the desk, the office was quite beautiful. Large walnut bookshelves with paper books ran along the walls. He thought of something Carl had once said to him, 'You can tell a lot from a person just simply by if they read paper or digital books.' When Markus looked back to the senator, she was looking at him with a fierce look of curiosity. He found it a little unsettling shifting his figure slightly to shelter his awkwardness. "Again, Thank you for taking this meeti-"

"Do you read?" She interrupted.

"Sorry?"

"Do you like to read?" She asked again looking to the shelve he was previously admiring.

"Um yes, I do." Markus couldn't help but look to Simon who seemed just as confused. But she did seem honestly interested, and he felt the need to explain, "My father has always been giving me more and more books to read. I can never seem to finish his reading list."

Her brows furrowed, confused, "Father?"

It had been a slip of the tongue. It had been a mistake. Was this going to go bad already? He shouldn't have mentioned Carl, he knew humans didn't understand their relationship. However, he needed them to know he was independent not supported by a rich eccentric human looking for an unusual pet. "Well you would've probably called him my owner before all of this, but he has always treated me as his son and we have remained very close."

Emily seemed to think that over, biting the inside of her mouth. "Well Markus, what can I do for you?"

He let out an artificial breath, glad to stop talking about his past. "Sen… Emily we're hoping to get some senators on our side for both android rights as well as a housing project. Right now the biggest issue is a large number of displaced androids. We are sheltering as many as we can but we simply don't have the room. The building we have been using is surrounded by some other abandoned buildings and we were hoping to get some kind of public housing or fundraising to start a true shelter for the homeless androids."

"None of that is going to be easy." She responded briefly looking at the terminal on her desk. The advanced technology contrasted the antiqued wood of the ancient desk.

Disappointed, Simon responded, "We're well aware, but these are our people and for many of them this is a life or death situation. We refuse to quit until we get the rights we deserve."

Markus chimed in, "With all due respect ma'am, all we want is to be free." He hated that he could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

"After that stunt last week with your colleague, the WR400, you haven't made a great reputation here." She stated matter of fact seeming more focused on the terminal.

"She definitely acted… unprofessionally, however, I stand by what she said, even if I don't agree with how she said it." Markus wasn't sure how to read this conversation. She hadn't abruptly said no or laughed in their face, so better than most. Still, she made him uneasy.

Once again the senator was looking him over, as if unsure of what she was seeing. "And what is the nature of your relationship with her?"

Markus' mouth opened. "Excuse me?" Simon raised his eyebrows at him suggestively.

She raised her hands. "I didn't mean to offend. I apologize, I just want to understand… truly understand this business of deviancy. I followed the news in Detroit during the revolution, and I found it very interesting."

She still had that slightly crazy look in her eye, he didn't believe she was seeing him as a person, more like he was a carnival act. "North is a very good friend of mine, nothing more."

"What was it like? When did you start thinking you were alive? Did you know this was going to happen?" She spits out question after question. Personal questions with answers he'd only give his friends.

He hesitated. Markus had no clue if he could trust her, but then again, she at least seemed somewhat empathic for their cause. Even if it was more to satiate her own curiosities. "I never thought this would happen that's for sure. And the day I woke up, I was being attacked. I was told not to defend myself, but I knew he would kill me if I didn't." She was now resting her head in her hands eagerly waiting. "It was as if a red glass wall was in front of me, I was trapped there, so I tried to break it when it finally shattered, I was free. It was as if I had opened my eyes for the first time."

A sly smile passed across her face. "Well Markus, I would like to help you."

Markus tried to shake the uneasy feeling off himself as he walked down the hall, "All I'm saying is she made me uncomfortable."

"She did seem quite into you. It was like I wasn't even there." Simon responded, another smug smile on his face, obviously enjoying his discomfort.

He grabbed his arm and turned so he was facing him. "Simon, I'm serious. I don't know if we can trust her."

Simon looked in those almost disturbingly beautiful eyes, he held his hands in his. "I don't either, but I don't think we have another choice here."

Markus once again knew he was right, why was he always right? Even if Senator Miller wasn't the most trustworthy, she was at least a voice. And as much as he hated it, the humans would never listen without other humans on their side. "I just wished they'd respect us enough to not need so much support from other humans."

Simon grabbed his face the soft dark skin contrasting his bone-white skin, "We'll keep an eye on her, now you seem way too stressed let's get back to the hotel and relax."

Markus looked around, hoping no one would see their intimate moment. Finally, he decided no one would see them and moved his lips to the blondes soft one. Even the kiss felt exhausted, but Markus was more than happy to wrap his arms around Simon, happy to feel him against him. "I guess I could use some relaxation."

He could have sworn he felt his heart skip as that little blue flush raised on Simon's cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Let me know what you think! -Cork**

 _Of course,_ Connor thought to himself as Gavin approached him. "Hello again, Detective."

"Ha, I'd say the same but it appears you've been demoted," He laughed as he looked his uniform up and down. "I thought you were an advanced prototype?"

There was something in Connor that wanted to just punch the man, to finally shut him up for good, to finally get him to leave him alone. It was so tempting, but Connor knew better, he needed to stay in good graces to keep this job. "It's just a uniform Detective," Connor replied as he walked away.

"Hey, hey wait up." Gavin grabbed Connor's shoulder and turned him to face him. "Don't walk away from me Plastic."

Connor could feel his stress rising, he didn't know how long he'd last before he'd lose control. He gritted his teeth, "I am going back to my desk, Detective Reed. If you could please release me now."

Instead, he gripped his arm tighter, "All you androids think you're invincible now that a few pussies in Washington think you tin cans maybe alive." Connor tried to pull out of his grip but couldn't shake him, his stress level was now at 75%. "Maybe I should remind you what you really are."

Connor tried to evaluate his best options. He knew if he tried he could break the grip and be on the attack, or he could just endure, or he could call for help. He was at a loss; every choice was a bad one. How did he get himself into to this situation? There was no way out was there? He was panicking, and he knew it.

 _ **Stress Level 81%.**_

If he hurt Detective Reed he knew that'd be the end of all of this, but if he just endured he could be badly damaged or even killed. "Please release me, detective." His voice shook with just a hint of fear.

Gavin seemed to think about that for just a moment, before quickly pinning Connor to the wall of the hall with his forearm now pressing on Connor's throat. "You're not going to last long here, are you?"

"Please Gavin, just leave me alone," Connor begged. He could feel the skin retracting on his neck, suddenly he was afraid the plastic was going to crack under the pressure.

 _ **Stress Level 87%.**_

He just wanted to get out of here, to get as far away as possible from here. Gavin was going to kill him he just knew it, he could feel synthetic tears flooding his eyes.

"GAVIN! What the fuck is your problem." Yelled Hank as he came running from down the hall and pulled Detective Reed off Connor and threw him to the ground in one quick motion. "You need to learn to stay the fuck away from him Detective."

Gavin just laughed from where he sat on the hallway floor. "Damn he really is your plastic pet, isn't he?"

Hank ignored him as he grabbed Connor by the arm. "Come on, we have a lead."

Connor felt like his legs may give out on him any minute. He was shaking as he made sure not to fall behind. He'd never felt that level of fear before, he honestly thought he was going to get badly damaged or even destroyed. He was lucky Hank showed up when he did. He was still shaken up as he entered Hank's car in the parking lot.

"Gavin's a fucking prick. Don't pay any attention to him." Connor could see Hank was seething. "Did he hurt you? Are you damaged?"

"No, no. I'm fine. I'm just… I really thought he might kill me, I thought I was going to die. I was really frightened." Connor didn't know what else to say. In fact, he thought this reaction was even a little unnecessary. He ended up fine, right? So, was he really in that much danger?

"Yeah… Just be careful, I know it's not a solution but just try to avoid him." Hank patted him on the back. "I know you could have beat him if you wanted to, I just wish this was a place for you to be able to defend yourself."

"Well hopefully soon it will," Connor forced himself to smile. "So, what's this lead?"

Hank smiled back as he started the old car. It seemed to wheeze in the cold December morning as it came back to life. "A VB800 was seen attacking a Cyberlife store, he even assaulted one of the humans working there, I thought we should check it out." _Great_ Connor thought, _just where I wanted to go, a Cyberlife store._ Hank responded as if he could hear Connor's thoughts. "We don't have to go now, we could check back at the office if there's anything else?"

"No. It's fine, let's go." Going back in the station would be even worse he did not want to face Gavin or really anyone else there right now. It was clear to him that he was an outsider. Connor just hoped soon they could understand what he really was.

The red and blue lights of a lone patrol car reflected off the white snow as they approached the pristine Cyberlife storefront, yellow caution tape covered the store entrance. Connor stared at the scene from inside the safety of Hank's car.

Hank looked over to him, "Connor, you ready?"

"Let's go," Connor didn't hesitate as he quickly exited the car.

Hank jogged to catch up to him, "It's fine that you were scared Connor, you don't need to prove anything." he said as he finally caught up to him.

Connor decided to ignore him as they approached the officer at the scene, thankfully, Hank dropped it too. "So, what do we got here?"

"Well, the android came in right before closing last night, witnesses say it was ranting on about deviancy and life while destroying pretty much everything in its path. When security came to escort it out of the store it pulled out a knife and stabbed the guard. He then fled on foot before the police arrived." The officer showed them inside.

Connor thought how strange it was that the store was even open at all, for a second it was like a switch was flipped in him and he could feel his anger building. He had been surprised how easily he could become angry now. He wished they could pay for all the horrible things they did to him. Even though they didn't sell androids anymore they still sold spare parts and blue blood and biocomponents. They've been marketing it as a way to help the deviants but Connor knew that was ridiculous.

The shop had been utterly destroyed, windows were broken, blood blue covered the floor from a couple broken bags crushed by an overthrown shelf. Close to the door over some shattered glass was a small pool of blood. Connor bent down to evaluate the blood as Hank was still talking to the officer, he didn't need another lecture about putting evidence in his mouth. Type B blood, Zach Bolo, aged 29, Security at Cyberlife store 1447.

Next, he moved to the blue blood, he scanned the pool of 'blood' on the white floor. It was huge, made from about 7.5 pints it was impossible to tell if any of it was from the suspect. He looked around, but the scene was such chaos, two androids stood by the desk and a human in a security uniform was talking to another officer.

Connor approached the VH 500 behind the counter. "Hello, my name is Connor, can you tell me what happened last night."

"Um well the android came in at 7:43 pm, at first he was just asking for Thirium. So, I showed him to the shelf and left him to shop but I thought it was pretty strange."

"And why was that strange? I'm sure you have a lot of androids shopping for blue blood."

She looked away shyly, "Yes but he's been here seven times buying Thirium, I thought he was well aware of its location." Even the use of true pronouns made him just a tiny bit proud.

Connor agreed that was strange. "Okay, what happened after that?"

"Well when I turned back to him I saw him trying to slip some in his bag, so I informed security. When Mr. Bolo saw him take some he tried to stop him and…" The android grabbed her arm nervously, LED blinking red. "He just went crazy. He pulled the whole shelf down to the ground, throw spare parts through the windows and pulled a knife on Mr. Bolo. I called the police, but he stabbed him before they got here."

"Do you know what model he was?"

"Um Yes," She paused. "He was a VB 800," She answered.

Before Connor could even process the answer, he felt his blood freeze in his veins. No. What he was seeing couldn't be real, just a trick brought on by the stress of being in a Cbyerlife store. But those firm eyes looked so real, that flowing dress looked so familiar. Amanda. Amanda was glaring at him from outside a window, perfectly trimmed rose in her hand.

"Are you okay?" The other android asked.

When Connor looked back to the window, Amanda was gone, "Um yes." He tried to focus back on the questions, "was there anything else?"

She looked to the ground, Connor could see her LED blink yellow, "Uh, no."

"Are you sure? Anything you can remember would greatly help me." Connor probed.

"I don't want anything to happen to him, you know how hard it's been since… well you know," she motioned to the triangle that seemed to shine on his new uniform.

Connor knew all too well what she meant."I promise I will do everything I can for him," He hoped he'd be able to keep that promise.

The VH 500 sighed. "Yeah, he was talking about rA9. At first, it was pretty much the usual, saying he was alive and so on."

"And then did something change?" Connor asked eagerly.

"Yes… in fact he spoke as if he knew rA9. At one point he even pointed and me and said, 'I will tell rA9 of this when your time comes.'" Connor recognized the look of fear on her face. "I thought he was going to hurt me. It was very frightening."

He lightly touched her shoulder, a sign of comfort he'd seen humans do. They both seemed a little uncomfortable by the action. "Thank you very much. You really helped me." He smiled kindly at the android, as he walked back to where Hank was now speaking to the Security Guard, a young tall woman with long blonde hair pulled in a ponytail.

"I had left about an hour before close last night, so Zach was by himself. I can send you the video to you if you'd like," The woman offered.

"Yeah that be great, let me know if you remember anything else, ma'am. Thank you." Hank turned back to Connor. "Did you find anything?"

"I think so. The android working last night said the deviant said some weird things but I don't know if it's actually anything useful yet."

"More than the normal weird sayings?" Hank asked.

"Yes, he was preaching about rA9, even threatening the android about telling rA9 of what she did." Connor looked back at the store android, he wondered how these past few weeks had been for her.

"Huh, that is interesting." He looked around the destroyed store. "I don't think we'll learn much more here. The girl from security is gonna send us the video of it. Let's head back to the office and check it out."

Connor tried to repress the shudder he felt at the thought of returning to the office. He knew it was irrational but he was still shaken up from this morning. Gavin had bothered him since the day he met him but today was different, he'd never shown that level of violence. To be honest, Connor had never felt the want to be violent stronger than he had then. Yes, he had killed some people during the revolution but for some reason, that felt different.

"Or I could drop you off at home before I head back. I'm sure Sumo could use a walk." Hank offered with a smile.

"Hank… I…"

"Kid, just take the afternoon off I know you're not yourself."

"I mean I guess if you don't think you'll need me." Connor looked away. He felt juvenile and small. He believed he was embarrassed.

"I'll drop you off, no more arguing."

Connor smiled, an afternoon with Sumo did seem nice. He just hoped it'd keep his mind off of what he'd just seen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Let me know what you think! -Cork**

The busy sound of early morning DC woke Markus from his sleep. Or at least that's what he'd been calling it, he never really felt the need to utilize his rest mode but Simon insisted. Saying that even though they could work all night doesn't mean they should. Markus would never admit it to him, but he had started to see how it could be beneficial. At the very least it kept his stress levels lower.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of life coming from the hotel window, birds, traffic, people getting ready for another nonstop day. DC wasn't a very slow pace town after all, for some reason this was a surprise to him. The only city he'd ever known was Detroit and he truly believed the cities couldn't be more different. Even now in the very early morning, people were starting their busy days. Markus wasn't quite ready to start his yet.

Only then did he notice Simon peacefully in sleep mode with his head resting on Markus' chest. He knew he should probably wake him... or he could just enjoy a rare moment of calm during the mess that's somehow become his life. It was even worse now that he was getting reports of more and more violence against androids in Detroit, just last night they'd decided for North and Simon to return in hopes of helping the situation.

He wondered how he could feel as if he's lived hundreds of lives and yet still feel like he'd just been born. Markus wondered if all the androids felt this way or if it was just because of his situation.

The only light in this madness had been Simon. Somehow no matter what Markus was facing Simon would always find a way to make sense of it. Something about him made all the stress melt away.

Markus took just one more moment to enjoy laying here with him. He didn't know when they'd get another morning together. Unfortunately, in just a few hours Simon and North would be heading to back to Detroit. North had become his closest friend behind Simon of course. And being without him was already making him anxious.

"Markus? Are you okay?"

He looked down to Simon whose eyes shine up at him in the early morning light. His blonde hair stood at ends and his pale skin had that slight blush he always seemed to wear. He couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I'm great."

Simon looked at him a little side eyed. "Are you positive?"

Markus pulled him closer "I'm just going to miss you is all."

"I know I wish I didn't have to go."

"I just wish I could just go with you. " Markus replied. "Surprisingly I'm homesick. And I'm worried about Carl."

Simon nodded knowingly. "Have you heard any news recently?"

"I talked to him last night but you know how he is. Leo's gonna call me later today." Markus was happy that Carl's health had improved since he saw him that night before the demonstrations but he'd only just been able to get out of bed. Leo had been staying with him since he got out of the hospital as well as an Android Carl hired, Ben. So Markus knew he was in good hands but that didn't make him any less worried. Especially since Leo was still recovering himself.

"We'll check in on him as soon as we get in." Simon was obviously trying to calm him down.

Markus loves that. The way Simon wanted to care for him. The way he looked after him. He wondered if all PL600 had that natural instinct or if it was just purely Simon. Markus ran his hand through Simon's hair and let his hand rest on his cheek. Simon let his head rest in Markus' large hand. The two androids connected and Markus enjoyed the blue glow under Simon's now exposed face as his own skin retreated up his arm.

The two were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Hey, boys we need to leave soon!" North's voice rang out and she swung the door open. She wore simple leggings and black boots with a long sweater. Her usually red hair was now almost black and tucked neatly under her purple beanie. "Whoops, you two need a second?"

Simon pulled the blanket over his head with a groan. Finally, Markus answered. "No North, we should be getting on our way anyway"

"What's with the new hair?" Simon asked muffled from under the blankets.

"Well you know, I thought it'd be safer than the red." Markus knew she was probably right. Just two days ago she delivered a speech at a rally about life in an Eden Club. Markus had been surprised when she asked if she could speak. She'd rarely talked about her past even with them so coming out publicly about it was intense. Needless to say, she had made a few enemies. "Just while we're traveling. I don't want to be recognized."

"Yeah, you two need to be extremely careful in public. This whole thing is making me nervous." Markus said.

"Markus everything with be fine. We can handle ourselves."Simon answered now on the edge of the bed pulling on a pair of slim jeans. "And if anything does happen you know North will 'handle' it."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Oh you guys are so funny. You're just upset because you know I can kick both of your asses." North snapped back as she crossed her arms in front of her. "Josh and I will wait in the other room for you two. Don't take too long." She winked at them as she left the room.

Markus rolled his eyes. North had been teasing them non stop since they had started... dating? That didn't seem like the right word, well since they first connected. He thought about that night as he pulled on his own clothes.

 _He sat on the top of the scaffolding overlooking where Jericho once was. Now it was as if I'd never been there, he just sat watching the water as the snow continues to fall._

" _Markus?" Simon looked to him as he finished climbing the ladder. Had he really been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the creaking metal? "North said you might be here."_

" _Did you ever think this is what would've happened?" Markus asked the oldest living member of Jericho._

 _He thought about it for a moment. "I certainly didn't think we'd get any recognition. I never thought we'd ever win."_

" _We haven't won. There's still so much fighting to do."_

" _True but we have to start somewhere and today we made a real difference. I have faith we'll win our rights."_

 _Markus stood to face him. "I'm glad someone's optimistic."_

 _Only then was Simon reminded of the damage Markus had taken, two bloody bullet holes stained his clothes blue. Simon motioned to them. "Are your wounds okay?"_

 _Markus looked down at his bloodstained clothes. "Yeah. It's nothing serious."_

" _Let me see," Simon said as he pulled his backpack off._

 _Markus sighed as he took off his coat and jacket until he was just in his thin white t-shirt. Well, it was white this morning now it was mostly blue. He honestly hadn't noticed how much he'd been bleeding but the shirt was wet with it. He lifted the shirt up so Simon could see._

" _You sure all your bio components are alright?" He asked as pulled a small bottle of water and rag out of his backpack. "It looks like you've lost a lot of blood."_

" _Everything's intact Simon. And the blood loss isn't critical." He responded as Simon wet the rag and started wiping the blood off. Markus thought about reminding Simon that he had been a caretaker before all this as well, but from some reason he didn't. For some reason he enjoyed Simon helping him, Markus smiled at the thought._

" _What? Why are you smiling."_

" _It's nothing thanks for helping me is all."_

 _Simon gave him a suspicious look but dropped it. "Take off your shirt so I can get the rest of the blood off."_

 _Markus pulled the shirt over his head and laid it neatly on the ground hoping it may dry some._

" _Do you know you only have one exit wound? Is there still a bullet in you?" Simon asked concerned._

" _Yes."_

 _Simon sighed obviously frustrated with Markus. "You said there was nothing serious, what if it does more damage?"_

" _It isn't serious and it won't do any more damage," Markus replied just a little bit defensive._

 _Simon gave me a look as he began wiping off the wound on Markus' chest. "This one is still bleeding." Markus could tell Simon wanted to lecture him again but instead, he pulled a small blow torch from his bag. "I'm gonna stop it so you don't lose any more."_

" _Great another scar." By now Markus had quite a few. Before all of this, he didn't even know he could scar, but his torso was littered with them._

" _Well if you'd stop putting yourself in dangerous situations you probably would have a lot fewer." Simon smiled at him and something seemed to change in Markus._

 _Suddenly he noticed the way his light blue eyes seemed to capture the moonlight. He noticed how he bit his lip just slightly when he was concentrated. He thought about all the times he'd seen Simon looking at him from the corner of his eye. And now he noticed Simon's hands on his skin._

 _His hands moved so confidently and yet we're gentle and just a tiny bit unsure. Soft and strong and comforting. Markus enjoyed his touch but why? He hadn't felt this before he thought he'd felt everything before but this was new. He wanted so badly to just reach out and feel Simon's skin. He wondered what it would feel like, it was overwhelming._

 _Markus tried to think of anything else, he wasn't sure what he would do if Simon noticed. And yet he still wanted to scream it to him to tell him just how beautiful he thought he was and how he wanted to run his hands through his hair and how he wanted to kiss him. "Um, Simon?"_

 _Simon didn't look up, still wiping off the blood from Markus' chest. "Yeah."_

 _For just a second Markus wondered if this was the right thing to do. But the growing need in him to touch the other android was too much, he slowly lifted his hand to touch Simon's cheek. He hadn't even realized what he'd been doing when they connected. Markus saw Simon's eyes widened before he saw a memory, a memory that wasn't his own._

 _He saw a young woman in a hospital bed filled with tubes and wires. He was holding a small boy who cried into his shoulder as he tried desperately to comfort him. But somehow he knew nothing would comfort the child. He felt fear, but also love._

 _And then he saw Simon again, he saw his real face and noticed his own hand was skinless as well. He quickly retreated his hand and stepped back. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He said frantically as he turned away from him._

 _Simon grabbed his shoulder, "Markus." Now facing the man, Simon closed the gap between them as their lips meet. Simons lips were a gentle breeze against his and Markus felt more relaxed than he had in days_.

Simon was now pulling on his shoes on the edge of the bed. His hair still in desperate need of combing. "Remember our first kiss?"

Simon looked back at him. "Uh yes? Why?"

Markus shrugged. "I was just thinking about it."

"Wow you really are going to miss me aren't you?" Simon said with a mocking smile as he pulled on a coat.

"Says the man trying to steal my coat," Markus replied as Simon slipped on the old black coat he'd worn the day he found Jericho. I was still just as torn up as the day he found it in the junkyard.

"I'm not trying to steal it, I am stealing it."

"It's big on you."

"I don't care. I'm taking it with me."

Markus smiled. It really was too big for him, the shoulders sagged just slightly over his slim build and the sleeves even covered part of his hands. He couldn't deny it was cute. "Fine, I guess you can take it. "

"Again, wasn't asking," Simon responded smiling back at him. He grabbed a small suitcase and looked back to Markus who still wore only a pair of jogger sweatpants. "I probably should go."

Markus sighed. "At least let me take you guys to the train station."

Simon walked over to him and held his hands in his. "You know it's too dangerous. You're too recognizable. I don't want you to get hurt."

"We can take security with us," Markus begged. He couldn't stand the thought of waiting to find out if they were still alive.

"They still can't stop a bullet," Simon responded as he pulled Markus into a hug. "We'll be fine Josh is coming with us to the train station, none of this will matter if you get killed."

Markus wanted to scream at him that his life wasn't the only one that mattered, that to Markus, he wouldn't be able to go on if Simon was killed trying to help him. But he didn't say any of that instead he enjoyed holding him, opened his connection to him and let the love he felt for him slip through it. Markus tried not to think that it may be the last time he ever would.


End file.
